


"A hideous woman. A liar, a traitor..."

by FalleNess



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Accidental Death, Angst, Blackmail, Gen, Heavy Angst, Mr Kaplan 4x22 Conclusion, Poetry, Psychological Drama, Suffering Donald Ressler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalleNess/pseuds/FalleNess
Summary: Ressler [after] killing Hitchin.





	"A hideous woman. A liar, a traitor..."

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write a verse or two for s4 Donnie. And I loved all the anguish n angst he had after killing Laurel.

“Mr. Kaplan (Conclusion)”  
Ressler [after] killing Lorel Hitchin

I  
A hideous woman. A liar, a traitor.  
A murderer, even—but the proof is forsaken.  
She covers her tracks, she's weaving intrigues,  
Her tongue's made of lies and her eyes are of steel.  
She's in bed with crooked lot, no shame bathing in dirt.

II  
I'm growing impatient: I came for my badge.  
The arrogance's oozing in her sickening voice:  
“One way or another. No other choice.”  
Her eyes awfully close—if she wants, she'd get.  
A breath of a second—I'm pushing her back.

III  
Heart's pounding wild, hands're all shaking.  
Crimson stains everywhere. “I did it. I did.”  
Eerily dancing, her body got swayed.  
It shouldn't have happened. It's wrong.  
So sick. So damn sick. And too late.

IV  
Dawn's creeping through windows. “I can't do it. I can't.”  
They won't say “accident”—there's no doubt in that.  
“I'm not one of them! No!”—“Then get ready for jail.”  
...Trembling fingers press buttons, throat's hungry for air.  
Beeps turn into voice, “The address. Your name.”

V  
"I know who you are. And now you're mine.”  
A bird in a cage has more freedom than I.  
Relentless he is, “You'll do it, no questions. Or rot in a jail.”  
My life's hopeless wreck, one hell of a fail,  
And I'm doing his bidding, half choking with hate.


End file.
